Morning Embrace
by Aijoran
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have been dating for some time and don’t want anyone to know about it. What happens when someone accidentally finds out about the extremity of their relationship. Yaoi HieixKurama rated T for now may change.


**AN: Hello everyone. This is my first ever HieixKurama Fic and I'm just trying to have fun with it. My ideas were inspired by this youtube video  
http: //www . youtube . com / watch? v =GUSIC4ObCGo  
It's a great video and it was just my inspiration at first. This is my story. so without further adeu~ here it is. ^_^**

***************************************************************************************

Always walked alone. He knew no other way. He wandered in search for something only he knew about. No one would know so that way no one could take it from him or mock him for it. A side of him he wasn't very proud of pushed him foreword. He would not allow others to interfere no matter how hard they tried or wanted to help. It was something he had to do alone. For his pride and his sanity.

"You don't always have to do things alone Hiei." his red haired 'friend' told him numerous times. "There are many people around you, who consider you a friend and would be more then happy to help."

Hiei always ignored these advances and shut out the words with silence. How could he ever know? "..."

"If not them... why not me? I do know more then you think I know." He wrapped his arms around Hiei's shoulders bringing him into an embrace.

"There is more to it then you think Kurama." The fire demon sighed inaudibly keeping his strong front. Kurama just rested his face in Hiei's hair letting him speak.

When no answer came Kurama said "Please enlighten me Hiei."

"I'd rather not..." Hiei stated bluntly

Kurama sighed lightly feeling slightly defeated but he did not want to give up this battle of wills so easily. "If you won't tell me willingly I suppose I could get answers other ways"

"Try me" Hiei responded.

Kurama released the hold he had on Hiei and went to his front promptly kissing him on the lips.

Hiei's eyes widened lightly in surprise for a moment but then calmed in and accepted returning the gesture. When Kurama least expected it he pulled back on his hair pinning him back onto the bed, "Kurama. You really think you could get me with that?"

"Ahhh ahhh" Kurama flinched playfully "I didn't. You were just irresistible with that cute pout on your face."

Hiei blushed slightly and barked back defensively "there was no such thing!"

Kurama smiled up at Hiei and lightly stroked his face with his soft hands. "Hiei...."

Hiei stared back down into Kurama's deep emerald eyes "...yes?"

Kurama looked lightly into Hiei's small red eyes his smile becoming more soft when he murmured lightly enough for only Hiei to hear, "Wai ni Kisu onegai"

"Humph" he scoffed with a grin bending closer to Kurama's face, "as you desire" Hiei then bent the rest of the way capturing Kurama's lips with his own.

Kurama smiled into the kiss hugging Hiei closer to him.

When the kiss was released Kurama and Hiei stared into each others eyes wrapped up in each other's arms. Kurama nuzzled into Hiei's hair making him comfortable surrounding his nose in Hiei's scent.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the voice of an annoying voice fallowed, "Kurama-kuuuuun~ hello are you in? It's me Botan~ I'm coming in~"

Hiei's pupils dilate as he jumps up leaving Kurama laying flat on the bed as the door opens. Then the blue haired, pink eyed woman walked in. "Hiei? I didn't know you were here..... Kurama.... what are you laying like that for?" Her face puzzled, trying to make sense of the scene she walked in on.

"... You are imagining things," Hiei said sternly as he pushed aside Botan leaving the room.

Kurama blushed lightly sitting up, the redness in his face accentuated by his hair. "I apologize for his rudeness Botan."

"Oh it's fine really-"

"Did you need something?" He cut her off sounding uncharacteristically cold.

"A-are you alright Kurama?" Botan stuttered.

"I'm fine." Kurama assured her standing up.

"You sure? You looked a tad feverish if you asked me.... so did Hiei now that I think about it.... What was going on in here?"

"If you only came to chit-chat I really must be going. I have more important matters to attend to." Kurama leaves out the door too, out of the house and into the forest.

Botan sighed lightly.... "I will get to the bottom of this... I'll discover what happened in this room!" She chuckled lightly to herself pulling out a small magnifying glass. "With this little number! The spirit world's MSG Magic Seeing Glass" Putting it to her eye she looks around the room, "What happened here...." She looks at the bed, "Oh my!" she drops the glass to the ground. "I never would have thought...."

To be continued...


End file.
